mukashi mukashi no kyou no boku
by mae and jae-chan
Summary: mengisahkan tentang mula mula persahabatan kiseki no sedai dan penderitaan kuroko yang kesepian dan ditinggalkan. (i don't have a good summary, so.. check it out then) oneshoot! this story by mae! not jae... :D


**~Mukashi mukashi no kyou no boku~**

**Kuroko no basket **© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: friendship, hurt/comfort**

**Warn: imajinasi aneh author bego, terinspirasi dari mv KnB dengan lagu mukashi mukashi no kyou no boku dari vocaloid yang dinyanyiin miku, lalu endingnya itu ngasal banget, fanfic ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan anime aslinya (ya iyalah)**

* * *

**-happy reading minna-**

* * *

Suatu hari, terlihatlah sekelompok pemain basket SMA seirin yang sedang berlatih. Lalu, pemain dengan nomor 11 yang tak lain adalah kuroko tetsuya, pergi ke ruang istirahat dan duduk disana. Kuroko lelah, ia selalu dikalahkan oleh kagami, ia mulai putus asa.

Saat ia melihat kedepan, yang ia lihat hanya sebuah kaca. Sebuah kaca yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang sedang dalam keadaan putus asa, lemah, dan bingung. Bayangan dirinya itu membuat ia mengingat kejadian masa lalu…

* * *

**Flashback : on**

Kuroko tetsuya, murid kelas 2 smp yang menyukai basket. Namun ia tak pandai memainkannya. Pada saat itu ia sedang mencoba berlatih di lapangan sendirian. Ia mencoba untuk mendrible cepat, ia gagal. Ia mencoba untuk shoot, ia gagal lagi. Lalu ia mencoba untuk melakukan dunk, apalagi ini… ia sudah gagal.

Kuroko putus asa, sebanyak apapun ia mencoba, ia tetap saja gagal. Tak ada yang peduli padanya, tak ada yang mendengar jeritan hatinya yang kesepian. ia mengistirahatkan dirinya di ujung lapangan, memeluk kedua lututnya dan berfikir kalau lututnya adalah teman satu satunya karena selalu ada untuknya saat ia mendapatkan beban. entah kenapa rasanya ia ingin menangis. Tak terasa air mata keluar dari mata _baby blue _nya. Ia merasa sedih sekarang.

Seseorang yang tak jauh dari sana menyadari keberadaan kuroko, ia terkejut saat mendapati kuroko sedang menangis dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Orang itu pun mendekati kuroko, dan mengatakan, "apakah kau tau? Hatimu hanya bisa dilihat oleh orang lain daripada dirimu sendiri" kata orang itu.

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya, ia cukup kaget mendengar perkataan orang didepannya ini, ia memikirkan perkataan orang itu, dan menjawab "kurasa begitu" dengan nada sedatar-datarnya. "siapa namamu?" Tanya orang itu. "namaku kuroko tetsuya" jawab kuroko, "namaku aomine daiki, yoroshiku!" kata orang itu yang tak lain adalah aomine, sambil nyengir dan mengepalkan tangannya kearah kuroko, kuroko yang mengerti maksud kepalan tangan itu, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menabrakkannya pada kepalan tangan aomine, "yoroshiku.. aomine-kun" dan merekapun berteman.

* * *

Setelah berteman beberapa hari dengan aomine, kurokopun berteman dengan beberapa anak klub basket SMP teikou, yang tak lain adalah Akashi seijuuro sang kapten yang 'agak aneh' (tak usah dipikirkan), midorima shintarou sang shooter yang selalu didampingi oleh 'lucky item'nya, murasakibara atsushi sang center raksasa yang suka makan makanan ringan, momoi satsuki sang manager klub basket yang mengetahui segala informasi., dan kise ryouta sang model keren dan baik hati.

Dalam main basket mereka dalam berbagai posisi. Akashi sebagai point guard, midorima sebagai shooting guard, kise sebagai small forward, aomine sebagai power forward, dan murasakibara sebagai center, lalu ditambah momoi sebagai pencari informasi dari klub basket lain. Kuroko senang berkenalan dengan mereka walaupun ekspresinya tidak menunjukan apa apa, ia menunjukannya lewat sikap. Dan semua mengetahui itu.

Mereka bercanda, tertawa dan berbagi cerita bersama. Kuroko melihat mereka dengan paandangan hangat dan entah kenapa ia bertanya Tanya 'apakah hatiku terlihat bersinar seperti itu?', mempunyai teman teman seperti ini membuat hatinya terasa bersinar warna-warni.

Merekapun berlatih. kuroko mencoba mendribble cepat, ia gagal. "ah, tetsu-kun!" kaget momoi dengan nada khawatir karna melihat kuroko terjatuh, "ayo coba lagi, kurokocchi! Kau pasti bisa!" kata kise dengan nada menyemangati.

Kuroko mencoba shoot, ia gagal lagi. "ganbatte tetsu!" dukung aomine, "mungkin sekarang tidak bisa, tapi nanti lama kalamaan kau pasti bisa, nanodayo" kata midorima yang yandere.

Lalu, kuroko mencoba untuk dunk, ia gagal… "t-tetsuya?! Tidak perlu buru buru melakukan dunk" kata Akashi, "kurochin… apa kau mau aku angkat sampai atas ring~?" kata murasakibara memberikan tawaran bodoh.

Kurokopun istirahat, selalu begini, ia tak pernah bisa bermain basket seperti teman temannya yang sedang berlatih ini, kuroko melihat teman temannya yang berlatih dengan hebat sambil mengusap keringatnya. Ini aneh, seharusnya kuroko merasa putus asa bila ia sudah gagal. Tapi ini rasanya beda, apakah karena… ada teman temannya disampingnya?

Tak terasa air mata kuroko turun menuju pipinya, kuroko bingung… ia sedang tidak sedih, mengapa ia menangis?

"kurokocchi!"

"tetsu-kun!"

"kuroko?!"

Teman temannya memanggil kuroko, iapun mendongkak. Dan menemukan wajah khawatir teman temannya yang melihat ia menangis, kuroko kaget…tiba tiba saja kuroko tersenyum sambil menangis, ternyata ini bukan air mata kesedihan, ini adalah air mata…

Kebahagiaan…

"U-uwaa! Kurokocchi, daijoubou?! Apakah aomine menyakitimu?" Tanya kise, "oyy,, apa-apaan kau kise!" protes aomine, "tetsu-kunn! Kau tidak apa-apa? Mengapa kau menangis?!" kata momoi dengan khawatir, "kau bisa cerita pada kami tetsuya" kata Akashi disertai anggukan murasakibara dan midorima. "a-aku tidak apa-apa minna-san, tidak perlu dipikirkan" kata kuroko sambil tersenyum, yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat kuroko yang jarang tersenyum itu bisa tersenyum sebahagia ini.

* * *

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, bulan demi bulan telah berlalu… kuroko dan teman temannya yang bisa dibilang kiseki no sedai atau generasi keajaiban yang beranggotakan pemain basket yang mempunyai kelebihan khusus, termasuk kuroko yang telah mengetahui kelebihannya dalam basket, yaitu misdirection dan miracle pass.

Kiseki no sedai sudah dianggap sahabat oleh kuroko sendiri, mereka telah melalui macam macam kegiatan bersama-sama, seperti foto box, cosplay party, bermain dengan lomba-lomba aneh(?) yang diselenggalarakn oleh mereka sendiri (yah.. main biasa..), pergi ke beberapa festival bersama, refleshing ke onsen, ke pantai dan masih banyak lagi.

Namun, semua berubah ketika sang kapten mulai marah karna suatu alasan tertentu,kejadian ini terjadi saat kiseki no sedai sudah berada di kelas 3, mata sang kapten berubah dari merah dua duanya, menjadi merang dan kuning. Dan keluarlah Akashi yang baru, yang tidak peduli akan kerjasama tim, kepatuhan, ataupun apa itu, ia hanya menyuruh timnya untuk bermain sendiri sendiri dan tetap menang. Satu tahun berlalu seperti itu, kuroko merasa hatinya hampa, tidak berwarna dan bersinar seperti dulu.

* * *

"selama aku menang, aku selalu benar" Akashi yang lain, pergi dari hatinya.

"yang bisa melawanku hanyalah diriku sendiri" aomine yang terlalu kuat, pergi dari hatinya.

"aominecchi! One on one!" kise yang terobsesi dengan aomine, pergi dari hatinya.

"latihan itu terlalu merepotkan~" murasakibara yang tidak suka basket dari dulu, pergi dari hatinya.

"karna itu lah permainanmu tidak bagus" midorima yang yanderenya sudah diambang batas, pergi dari hatinya.

"tetsu-kun… aomine-kun nya… hiks" momoi yang tidak bisa tidak peduli pada teman masa kecilnya (aomine) itu, pergi dari hatinya.

Hatinya penuh rasa sakit, kesepian, gelap, dan putus asa kembali. Ia mulai merasa seperti dirinya yang dulu. Namun itu tak bertahan lama, semua berubah ketika kuroko mulai memasuki tingkat SMA, ia bersekolah di SMA seirin.

**Flashback : off**

* * *

Saat kuroko mulai memikirkan masa saat ia masuk SMA, tiba tiba saja ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Itu...

Kagami taiga,

Kagami itu temannya. Dan ia mulai menyadari, apakah teman temannya di seirin juga akan meninggalkannya?

"hey, kuroko! Ayo kita latihan lagi! Kita kan belum selesai" kata kagami, "baiklah kagami-kun, ayo" kata kuroko dan merekapun pergi ke lapangan, disana sudah ada teman temannya yang menunggu, "hey, kuroko… kau kemana saja? Kami mencarimu sejak tadi" kata kiyoshi, "sumimasen senpai-tachi, tadi aku istirahat didalam" jawab kuroko, "souka, yosh! Ayo kita berlatih!" kata hyuga, "yoshh!" jawab pemain pemain lainnya.

Kuroko mencoba untuk passing ke furihata, namun bolanya malah kena muka kagami karena kagami yang menghalangi. "a-aww! Kuroko!" kata kagami, "itu karena kagami-kun yang tiba tiba saja melewati lintasan(?) bolaku" jawab kuroko datar, "kagami, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya furihata, "aku tidak apa-apa, sudah biasa(?)" kata kagami. Entah mengapa kejadian ini membuat kuroko senang.

Lalu, kuroko mencoba untuk vanishing drive dan melewati izuki-senpai, dan… ia behasil. "wuuahh,,, hebat kuroko! Bagaimana caranya bisa menembus seperti itu?!" Tanya teman-temannya, "itu rahasia" jawabnya. Entah mengapa kali ini kuroko tidak merasa putus asa.

Terakhir, kuroko mencoba membuat shoot, ia dihalangi oleh kiyoshi. "ayo kuroko, kau pasti bisa!" teriak semua teman temannya, "kuroko, tembakkan ke atas sambil fokus, dan yang terpenting… kau harus… percaya" kata kata kiyoshi menyadarkan kuroko, ia fokuskan bolanya dan menembakkannya keatas, lalu.. percaya. Dan, …. Masuk!

Kuroko tak percaya ni, baru saja ia mengingat masa masa kelamnya yang manis bersama kiseki no sedai, ia telah merasakan hal yang sama, namun… berbeda, apa maksudnya ini?

"kagami-kun… minna.." panggil kuroko, "ada apa kuroko?" Tanya kagami dan lainnya, "apakah kalian akan meninggalkanku? Seperti mereka?" Tanya kuroko, "mereka?" Tanya riko, "kiseki no sedai" jawab kuroko.

'duakk..' seseorang memukul bahunya pelan, "apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu? Tentu saja kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kau itu teman kami, kami membutuhkanmu dan aku yakin kau pun pasti membutuhkan kami kan?" kata kagami, "kagami-kun…" kuroko tak percaya ini rasanya ia ingin menangis, tapi bukan air mata kesedihan.

"ayo kita sadarkan para anggota kiseki no sedai! akan aku.. ah tidak, akan kita taklukan mereka, dan menunjukan apa arti basket dan tim yang sebenarnya!" kata kagami. "yoshh!" jawab semuanya, "minna…" kuroko menatap mereka semua tak percaya.

"kau juga harus ikut kuroko, ayo kita sadarkan teman temanmu yang berubah itu!" ajak kagami, "arigatou… minna…" dan, seperti dulu… kuroko menangis, ia menangis bahagia.

* * *

Pertandingan demi pertandingan mereka lewati, semua anggota kiseki no sedai sudah mereka taklukan, dan mereka (kiseki no sedai) kembali menjadi diri mereka yang dulu, dan berteman kembali. Hanya saja, lantaran beda sekolah mereka akan jarang bertemu, namun mereka akan selalu bertemu dipertandingan, kali ini tidak akan ada lagi permainan basket palsu, semua bermain dengan senang, niat dan kepercayaan, baik kepercayaan kepada tim ataupun kepada keahlian masing masing.

Dan itulah cerita seorang kuroko tetsuya.

**~The end~**

* * *

**A/N: **aih, aku malah buat ff baru… -_- yah, mumpung ada ide sih… ini fanfic kuroko no basket pertamaku… jelek yah? QAQ aku mengerjakannya dengan penuh tumpah darah diantara hari UAS, (lebay deh) harusnya sekarang ngapalin buat ulangan sih, tapi biarin lah… aku nya juga males (malah curhat) yaudah ^^ terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca fanfic gaje saya… ah iya, maaf ini TERLALU spoiler… dan kalau jadi mau dibikin behind the scene nya/ kejadian detailnya secara multi-chap, sekarang mohon saran/kritik/pujiannya, terserah…. Yang penting…

Review!^^


End file.
